1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to manufacturing systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for calibrating tools used in manufacturing.
2. Background
The manufacturing of products, such as aircraft, may be complex. For example, without limitation, thousands of parts may be manufactured and assembled to form an aircraft. The assembly of these parts to form an aircraft may involve positioning parts relative to each other and connecting those parts to each other. For example, without limitation, when parts that are to be connected have been positioned relative to each other, a fastening system may be used to connect these parts to each other. The fastening system may be placed into holes that have been formed at connection points on the parts. A fastening system may include, for example, without limitation, a bolt and a nut, a rivet, and/or other suitable types of fasteners.
Tools, such as drills, may be used to form holes in parts for use with fastening systems. A drill may be a machine that rotates a drill bit. When forming a hole in a part, the drill bit may pass through the front side of the part and exit the back side of the part while being rotated to form the hole. The drill bit may then be moved back through the hole to remove the drill bit from the hole.
This process may result in inconsistencies that may be formed on the front surface or backside surface of the part. These inconsistencies may take the form of burrs. Burrs may be raised edges for holes. Typically, these inconsistencies may be reduced and/or removed using another type of tool, such as a deburring tool. A deburring tool may have a blade that is moveable. Further, the deburring tool may be rotated on a machine in a similar fashion to the rotation of the drill bit on the drilling tool.
When used to reduce and/or remove an inconsistency formed on the front and/or backside surfaces of the part, the deburring tool may be passed through the hole from the front side of the part to the backside of the part while rotating. Rotation of the deburring tool may rotate the blade on the deburring tool. This rotation of the blade on the deburring tool may reduce and/or remove the inconsistency formed on the front and/or backside surfaces of the hole.
In some cases, a chamfer may be formed at the backside of the part when the blade removes the inconsistency. A chamfer may be a beveled edge. The chamfer may be formed in the hole at the edge of the hole on the front and/or backside surfaces of the part. In some cases, the size of the chamfer formed may be undesirable.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.